Solos en New York
by Mr.Frost557
Summary: La hokage envía a Naruto a estudiar derecho en New York. Sakura es enviada con el para ayudarlo a estudiar, pero ella lo ayudará con algo más que el estudio y las cosas podrían complicarse para el rubio 7u7
1. chapter 1

Holaa querid@ lector/a

Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo para la pagina. El anterior fue uno de Resident Evil (se los recomiendo) y bueno... este será de Naruto. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo. Destaco que no soy fan del NaruSaku pero quise escribir uno con ellos dos como pareja porque quise -

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y bla bla bla

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El rubio estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Habían llegado hace unas 3 semanas a New York. No entendía porque la hokage lo había mandado lejos de la aldea para estudiar derec, y para colmo, Sakura había tenido que venir con el. Cuando por fin comenzaba a superarla, cuando estaba empezando una relación con Hinata, la hokage decide alejarlos un tiempo. Tenía un puesto un short verde oscuro y una remera blanca.

-Naruto, te traje el desayuno -dijo la pelirrosa mientras entraba con una bandeja- espero que te guste el café con tostadas...

-Ponlo en mi escritorio... -le contestó secamente

La pelirrosa hizo caso y colocó la bandeja en el escritorio de la habitación. Tenía puesto un Jean azul y una remera celeste mangas cortas. Salió del cuarto en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación.

El rubió se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio, le dió un sorbo al café. Por alguna razónesta vez sabía bien ¿era posible que Sakura hubiera aprendido como hacer un buen café para el? El rubio negó con la cabeza, era imposible que ella hiciera algo así por el, tal vez por Sasuke, pero nunca por el.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la muchacha, se preguntaba si alguna vez Naruto la perdonaría. Ella le había hecho tanto daño, siempre lo golpeaba y le decía que nunca saldría con el. Estaba arrepentida.

-¿que es lo que hago aquí? -se preguntó en voz baja

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y frente a ella estaba su cama. La misma cama donde no lograba descansar, por culpa del rubio. En ese momento recordó algo importante.

-19 años...su cumpleaños es mañana -se levantó rapidamente- ¿como pude olvidarlo? -fue corriendo a la sala y tomó su abrigo, una chamarra verde y bastante abrigada.

Justo cuando estaba por salir, Naruto apareció.

-¿a donde vas Sakura? -tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su short

La voz de este la detuvo en seco.

-Yo...Olvidé hacer algo... volveré pronto -le contestó con una sonrisa

-esta bien... Cuídate

Ese "cuídate" le dió esperanza, por primera vez en semanas el rubio demostraba interés en ella. le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del departamento. A penas la pelirrosa se fue, el chico fue a su cama a mirar TV. Ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando Derecho en la universidad, ya que Tsunade pensó que esa carrera le serviría mucho para cuando llegara a ser hokage.

-vieja loca... z z z z z z z

Unas sacudidas lo despertaron, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vió fue el largo cabello rosa de la chica.

-es hora de cenar -le dijo con una sonrisa

El rubio pudo percibir el aroma de la chica debido a lo cerca que estaba, un perfume bastante rico.

-si un segundo... ya voy -un poco adormecido

-esta bien, apresurate -contestó mientras iba al comedor

Cuando el chico llegó a la cocina vió a la pelirrosa cortando una pizza. Tenía una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

-ven a sentarte -le dijo amablemente- aún esta caliente así que come con cuidado...

El rubió tomó asiento en la mesa redonda, frente a la pelirrosa y tomó una rebanada de pizza. La miró durante un segundo, el sabía muy bien lo mal que cocinaba la mujer.

-adelante come, no está tan mal jeje

Trago saliva y le dió un mordisco a la pizza.

-¿uhm? no está mal...-el rubio dejó salir una sonrisa mientras comía un poco más animado

La pelirrosa sintió un pequeño alivio al escuchar eso.

-me alegra que te guste, compré un pequeño libro de comida, así podría cocinar sin envenenarte -contestó a modo de broma

El rubio sonrió un poco mientras comía. Por alguna razón, Sakura sintió que el rubio ya no la despreciaba tanto. Ya casí eran las 12 de la noche

-debo felicitarte, de verdad estuvo rico -dijo el muchacho mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-no es para tanto -le sonrió con un leve sonrojo- despúes de todo... la hokage dijo que mi deber era estar para ti mientras estudias -fue a sentarse al sofá frente a la tv

A Naruto le molestó un poco que Sakura le recordara porque estaban ahí, pero decidió ignorar eso.

-Aun así, estuvo delicioso -El rubio también fue al sofá para hacerle compañía

Pasaron los minutos, ambos jovenes habían estado hablando y recordando las aventuras que tuvieron de niños hasta que por fin... la hora llegó.

-eran buenos tiempos -dijo el rubió mientras miraba al techo, recordando su tiempo en el equipo 7

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto -Sakura sacó de detrás del sofa una bolsa blanca un poco grande

El rubio sonrió, la joven se había acordado de su cumpleaños y no solo eso, le había comprado un regalo.

-gracias Sakura -tomó la bolsa con una gran sonrisa y la abrió había una caja mediana y una pequeña envueltas en papel de regalo- ¿cual debería abrir primero?

-la pequeña -dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo- estoy segura de que te gustará

El joven tomó la caja pequeña, era gris y estaba decorada con un moño azul. La abrió y de dentro sacó dos guantes con los dedos recortados de color azul.

-cuando iba camino a la universidad el otro día dijiste que esos guantes te gustaban, así que te los compré -le dijo sonriendo

-me encantan -dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrísa- muchas gracias Sakura -la abrazó de repente

Ella se sonrojó un poco pero correspondió al abrazo. La joven recuperaba a "su chico" poco a poco.

-ahora abre el otro -lo animó la muchacha con una sonrísa

Naruto abrió el segundo regalo, dentro había un pastel de chocolate y merengue.

-dios es enorme 7u7 -dijo el rubio mientras miraba el pastel- ¿me ayudarás, verdad?

-obvio niño -contestó ella

Luego de un rato, no había quedado ni rastro del pastel salvo unas cuantas migajas de chocolate.

-Uhmmm estoy lleno... mi estomago me duele 7-7 -apenas podía respirar de todo lo que había comido

-Te comiste más de la mitad del pastel tu solo -le dijo con una sonrisa- al menos ya te gusta mi comida

-sii haz mejorado bastante -poco a poco volvía respirar con normalidad- ufff... jamás volveré a comer tanto a menos que sea ramén

Sakura dejó salir una pequeña risa y luego levantó los platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

-oye dejame lavar a mi -el chico se acercó a la cocina

-No, es tarde y tu tienes que dormir dormir -le respondió con aires de madre- dejame esto a mi, mañana tienes examén

-mhmmm es cierto -dijo recordando el examen

-tu descansa, yo me encargo -le dió un calido beso en la mejilla de repente

El rubio se sonrojo un poco por el beso y fue hasta su habitación. Estaba muy confundido, hace unas horas estaba odiando a la pelirrosa pero ¿ahora sentía algo por ella nuevamente? Decidió no dar mas vueltas al asunto y acostarse a dormir.

El tiempo pasaba y el muchacho no lograba conciliar el sueño. A parte de la tremenda siesta que había tomado sus pensamientos tampoco lo dejaban dormir. No dejaba de pensar en la muchachita que estaba en la cocina. El cambio drástico en su personalidad, ya no era malvada con el, ahora era amable. También pensaba en su cuerpo, su cabello rosado, su lindo aroma... y aunque sus pechos no eran muy grandes, su lindo trasero lo compensaba.

-NO -se sentó de repente en la cama- ¡¿en que estoy pensando?! -se tomo la cabeza con las manos y miro hacia abajo- ella no me gusta... no me gusta... no me gusta...

La joven había terminado de fregar lo platos y ahora iba camino a su cuarto. En eso sintió un ruido proveniente de la habitación del chico, se acercó en silencio y miró por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

-Sa...Sakura...ahh...-exclamó con algo de dificultad

No podía creerlo, Naruto se estaba masturbando mientras pensaba en ella. Quiso retroceder pero tenía curiosidad, quería ver acabar al rubio.

-Naruto... -llevó su mano a su entrepierna con sutileza y comenzó a frotar su clitorís por debajo del pantalón y sus bragas- mhmm

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en autocomplacerse que no se dió cuenta de que la pelirrosa lo estaba observando. Sakura entró sigilosamente al cuarto.

-¿quieres ayuda?

-¡Sa-Sakura! -gritó mientras se tapaba con las sabanas- ¿que haces aquí? -moría de vergüenza

-tienes que dormir... mañana es el examen -se arrodilló e intentó sacarle las sabanas de encima

-No no no no, no hace falta -negó el rubio

Cuando consiguió quitarle las sabanas tomó el miembro del chico con sus manos y se acerco lentamente, el muchacho decidió no discutir, despues de todo no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

Con su cálida lengua comenzó a lamer el miembro duro del rubio. Naruto hizo un esfuerzo para no deja salir un gemido, en ese momento la pelirrosa metió la mitad de su pene en su boca. El muchacho llevó su mano atrevidamente al trasero de Sakura y comenzó a acariciarlo. La joven se sonrojó por eso pero siguió chupando el pene del rubio mientras este le masajeaba el culo.

-ya... ya voy a acabar TwT -le dijo mientras la tomaba del cabello

Con la mano en la cabeza de la chica comenzó acompañar el movimiento, haciendo que su miembro llegara mas profundo en la garganta de la pelirrosa. Ella quizo echarse para atras pero decidió continuar, hasta que el rubio finalmente acabó en su boca.

-Mhmmmmm TwT

La pelirrosa lamió todo el semen hasta dejar limpio el miembro del joven. El estaba muerto de vergüenza.

-ya duermete -se relamió sus labios y salió del cuarto- buenas noches...

-buenas noches -el aún estaba confundido, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido

Entró a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, pensando en lo que había hecho. " _Naruto pensará que soy una facíl"_ ahora mismo se arrepentía de haber hecho eso... pero no podía negar que se había sentido bien, en especial cuando el rubio la tomó del trasero.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yyy eso será todo por hoy, comenten si les gustaría un segundo capitulo o si debería dejarlo como un One-Shot


	2. Amor, revelación y pequeña sorpresa

Holaa Querid@ Lector/a

Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y comenten que tal les pareció.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto estaba regresando en bus a su departamento, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Obviamente eso no le había molestado, pero si tenía muchas preguntas. "Sakura actuó muy raro anoche... ¿por que alguien como ella haría eso?" pensaba el joven. Miró por la ventana, la ciudad era colorida aún en invierno, tenía puesto un jean azul y una camisa blanca mangas largas, pero el la usaba arremangada.

Mientras tanto en el departamento, la pelirrosa estaba en la ducha. "Pensará que soy una facil... eso es seguro" pensaba mientras se pasaba la esponja por todo el cuerpo "diablos ¿que haré ahora?"

El rubio bajó del autobus y entró al complejo de departamentos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al 3er piso. Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta 3-C

-Naruto, llegaste un poco más temprano -dijo la ojiverdes que había acabado de bañarse y estaba secandose el cabello en su cuarto, se le notaba un poco nerviosa. Tenía puesto un camisón corto de un color amarillo pálido.

-Si es que... terminé el examen antes y me mandaron a casa -dejó su mochila y su chamarra en el sofá y fue al cuarto de la pelirrosa

La vió de pie frente a un espejo, secandose el cabello, su camisón parecía bastante cómodo.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto? -le preguntó mientras secaba su larga cabellera

-Si... respecto a lo de anoche...

-Primero almorzemos -lo interrumpió- luego hablaremos de eso -le sonrió con nervios y fue hacia la cocina nerviosa.

Al pasar al lado del rubio sintió un aura extraña, pero se sentía aliviada de poder haber evadido el tema, aunque no lo haría para siempre.

El rubio fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, se puso una bermuda negra y una musculosa blanca.

Mientras en la cocina, Sakura preparaba un poco de ramen, el rubio fue al comedor y preparó la mesa, puso los cubiertos, vasos y cambió el mantel por uno mas limpio. El ambiente se sentía raro, Naruto estaba callado y Sakura estaba nerviosa, parecía que hubiera una guerra o algo así.

-Naruto ayudame con esto -la pelirrosa ya había servido el ramen en dos platos

El rubio fue a la cocina y llevo los platos a la mesa, Sakura lo siguió por detras con una caja de jugo para acompañar la comida en sus manos. Tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer. Luego de un rato, ambos ya iban por la mitad de la comida.

-¿ahora si hablaremos?

-dije que después del...

-NO -puso sus manos en la mesa y se paró molesto- quiero que hablemos ahora

Ella dió un pequeño brinco hacia atrás debido a la reacción del rubio. El rubio la arrinconó contra la pared y estaba muy cerca de ella. Pero estaba decidida a no mostrar temor.

-Lo hice para que te durmieras

-No salgas con eso... no soy un niño dime la verdad

El rubio no quitaba sus ojos de la pelirrosa y a ella no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

-te eh tratado mal durante mucho tiempo, siempre te ignoré y te hice daño... cuando tu te preocupabas por mi yo solo estaba pendiente de Sasuke

Naruto soltó un suspiro un poco molesto.

-se que hice mal, no debería haberte tratado así, Naruto, en vez de estar ciega por el debí haberme dado cuenta de quien en verdad me apreciaba... y lo que hice anoche... supongo que fue una manera de compensar lo mal que te traté durante todos estos años -ella acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico- estoy sintiendo cosas por ti...

El rubio dió un paso hacia atras, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirrosa. Ella se acercó un poco más y comenzó a abrazarlo lentamente.

-perdoname Naruto...yo te quiero... y no me importa si estas con Hinata -lo miró fijamente- yo quiero que estés conmigo

La pelirrosa se puso de puntas y besó al rubio directo en la boca, el se quedó paralizado. Pasaron unos dos segundos eternos hasta que el la abrazó, lentamente siguió con el beso de la pelirrosa.

-yo... yo también te quiero -le susurró entre besos

La abrazó aún más, pegandose a ella mientras la besaba intensamente. Sakura se sintió aliviada, parece que había recuperado al rubio y esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, pero el ambiente era mas agradable. El rubio se la pasó estudiando y la pelirrosa lo ayudaba con algunos temas que el no entendía, así fue que llegó la noche.

El muchacho salía de bañarse, con una toalla atada a su cintura pasó caminando desde el baño hasta su cuarto, exhibiendo sus abdominales a proposito ya que debía pasar frente a la habitación de Sakura, ella lo miró atrevidamente. Una vez en su cuarto comenzó a buscar que ponerse para dormir, tomó un boxer negro y una remera.

-Naruto -una suave voz lo llamó y el volteó a ver

Entonces vió a la pelirrosa, usando un camisón blanco sexy, se notaba que debajo no tenía nada.

-Sa...Sakura TwT

-¿puedo dormir contigo? -dijo con una voz seductora

-est... ehm...ss...si, no hay problema -hizo un esfuerzo para no tener una emorragia nasal ahí mismo

La muchacha se acostó en la cama, el se puso la remera para dormir y se acostó al lado de la pelirrosa.

Ella se le acercó un poquito, el evitaba el contacto visual ya que estaba muy sonrojado. En ese momento la chica lo abrazó y le susurro al oido.

-Te quiero

Esto le dió un pequeño escalofrio al rubio, el no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto cariño y menos por parte de Sakura, pero se sentía feliz.

-Yo también te quiero

La miró y le dió un tierno beso en los labios, esos labios rosados que tanto le gustaban. Sakura llevó una de sus manos al abdomen bajo del chico y lo acarició, justo donde estaba el sello del Kyubi. El llevó su mano al trasero redondo y firme de la pelirrosa y comenzó a masajear lentamente. La muchacha decidió darle más emoción al beso y aumentó el ritmo, besandolo con un poco más de intensidad. Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados.

-Naruto...

-Sakura...

La pelirrosa se colocó encima del rubio y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras lo besaba, el la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y llevó su otra mano al trasero de la chica.

-realmente te gusta mi trasero, no?

-Si... me encanta -le susurró entre besos

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido del chico y siguió besandolo. Comenzó a quitarse el camisón lentamente, el rubio le daba pequeños besos mientras al mismo tiempo se quitaba el boxer y la remera. Ambos estaban desnudos, el muchacho de acercó al cuello de la chica y comenzó a besarla. Llevó su mano lentamente al clitorís de la chica y... sonó el timbre.

-Ash...

-No puede ser 7-7

La pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risa sonrojada, no podía creer la situación. Naruto por otro lado, estaba realmente molesto.

-ire a ver quien es... -anunció Naruto

-Bien, si te apuras... quizás podamos seguir con esto -lo miró con una seductora sonrisa, sonrísa que al rubio le gustó y devolvió con todo placer

El timbre seguía sonando, se puso un short rojo y una remera negra, dio unos pasos bastante vagos y sin energía hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Naruto... -la pelinegra se le abalanzó para abrazarlo y ambos cayeron al suelo

El rubio estaba un poco aturdido, tenía a la chica sobre el, abrazandolo por el cuello muy feliz.

-Te extrañé tanto Naruto... tanto que le pedí a la Hokage permiso para poder verte

El ojiazul se incorporó poco a poco y la vió a la chica.

-¡¿Hi...Hinata?!

-Si, soy yo -le dijo con una sonrisa

El rubio se esforzó por fingir una sonrisa, su "novia" había viajado a verlo. En ese momento recordó la situación en la que estaba.

-me alegra verte, amor -dijo mientras abrazaba a la muchacha con una falsa sonrisa

Era un poco tarde, casí las 5 AM.

-Traje solo unas cuantas maletas, despues de todo solo estaré aquí unos días...

-¿Por que solo unos días? -eso lo alivió un poco

-La hokage me pidió que te dijera, una vez termines este mes debemos volver a Konoha... despues de todo solo debías estudiar un poco

Naruto se sentía mal ¿la hokage lo manda a estudiar derecho por solo unos meses? aún no estaba listo para volver a Konoha pero ordenes eran ordenes.

-Hola Hinata

La voz de la pelirrosa sonó en toda la habitación. Naruto llevó la vista hacía donde había sonado su voz y la vió, tenía puesto su camisón otra vez, al parecer no continuarían con "eso"

-Hola Sakura -le dijo Hinata amablemente

-¿que haces aquí? -Sakura ni siquiera hizo el intento por ocultar su indiferencia

-bueno... supongo que no aguanté la idea de ver a "Mi Naruto"

La dos ultimas palabras, llegaron profundo al corazón de la pelirrosa.

-eso... no hay lugar para que te quedes aquí -dijo sakura en un vago intento por hecharla

-puedo dormir con Naruto, no creo que a el le moleste ¿Verdad amor?

-Bueno, supongo que...

-Como sea -la pelirrosa lo interrumpió y se fue a su habitación

Naruto y Hinata fueron al cuarto del rubio, la cama era de una plaza y media así que entrarían los dos sin problemas. El chico se estaba quitando el short para dormir, lo estaba haciendo de espaldas a Hinata mientras pensaba, no quería herir a la chica diciendola que ha ía estado engañandola, no hasta estar en Konoha donde seguramente ella encontraría apoyo emocional. De ese modo quizás no se sentiría tan mal.

-Oye Naruto... -la suave voz de la chica lo llamó

Al voltearse casí le da una hemorragía nasal. Vió el hermoso cuerpo semi desnudo de su novia, solo tenía puesto sus bragas y sus sostén. Esa hermosa cintura, su abdomen plano y definido, sus pechos copa D, ni un rastro de vello pubico... simplemente perfecta.

-Te extrañé Naruto... -se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama mirandolo con una sonrisa pervertida- extraño tu "cosa"... quiero tenerla dentro mío 7w7

No bastó mas para que el rubio se pusiera duro como una piedra, Hinata miro la entre pierna del chico. Ella sabía que debajo de ese boxer estaba un miembro duro y listo para jugar.

-acercate... o no quieres que tu amada te de cariño? -llevó su dedo indice a su boca y le pasó su lengua

El chico hizo dos pasos hacia adelante, hipnotizado por la muchacha. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, la pelinegra tomo el boxer de Naruto y comenzó a quitarselo lentamente dejando a la vista el miembro duro del muchacho.

-Ya esta muy duro...Me encanta 7w7

No perdió tiempo y se lo llevó a la boca. Comenzó a chuparselo lento y profundo.

-Ahhhh... se siente bien TwT

Naruto puso la mano en la cabeza de la chica, acompañandola en el movimiento que hacía ella al chupar su miembro. La pelinegra llevó su mano derecha a los testiculos del chico y comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente sin dejar de chupar.

-Ohhhh que bien se siente TwT

-Mhmmm... ya está bien lubricando -se quitó el bra agilmente y con sus grandes pechos apretó el miembro de Naruto

-Que rico TuT

Puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y comenzó a mover su cadera.

-Te gustan mis pechos verdad?

-Sii... estan calientes TuT

-Disfrutalos tanto como quieras 7u7

El rubio comenzó a moverse mas rapido, follandose las tetas de la chica. Ella aprovechaba cada vez que la punta se acercaba a su boca para lamerlo.

-Mhmmmm... ya... ya no aguanto más TwT

El rubio llegó a su maximo y comenzó a acabar, su miembro disparaba semen mientras las tetas de la chica lo apretaban. En cuestión de segundos el rostro de la chica estaba manchado por el liquido blanco y espeso.

-se nota que te gustó -le dijo mirandolo pervertidamente

-Ah...ah...ah...si...es..de lo mejor -con la respiración entre cortada

Ella se limpió el rostro y besó la mejilla del chico, ambos se acostaron tal y como estaban, el sin boxer y ella sin su bra

-a dormir bebé

-Si, descansa Hinata

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wuuuuu.

¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Sinceramente me encanta Hinata, pero quizás en esta historia Naruto no se quede con ella, o quizás si? habrá que esperar a ver.

Perdón si me tardé en subirlo, tuve una semana ocupada. El siguiente no tardará tanto. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos leemos.


	3. Deseo concedido

Holaa querid@ lector/a

este es el 3er y probablemente el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. No acostumbro hacer historias de varios capitulos aún, pero uno de mis proyectos a futuro es hacer un AU de Resident evil, y ese si tendrá muchos capitulos. Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el fanfic 7u7

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un jalón de las sabanas bastó para que el rubio se despertara. Un poco adormecido empezó a mirar a su alrrededor, completamente desnudo y despeinado. Frente a el, estaba una enojada Sakura cruzada de brazos, vestía un jean azul y un remera rosada

-Sa..Sakura!!!

El rubio se incorporó al instante y se tapó el miembro con su mano, la pelirrosa tenía una fria mirada.

-Explicate... ¿Que pasó?

-Yo, yo no se nada -se lo notaba nervioso

-Ah claro -se le acercó muy molesta- tu seguro sabías que ella venía, por fin... ¡por fin te estaba haciendo mío y ella vino aquí a interferir, con sus tetas gordas y su voz de "Naruto-Kun"! -imito la voz algo chillona de Hinata

-¡No sakura! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡Claro que lo es! de cualquier forma -lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- ¡dijiste que me querías y aún así te la cogiste anoche!

-No para nada -se le acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa- no hicimos eso, ella solo tomó sus tetas y frotó mi miembro...

-¡OH GRACIAS ESO DE VERÁS ME HACE SENTIR MEJOR! -la pelirrosa se hecho a llorar y se apartó del rubio- eres un estupido TnT -le dió una bofetada

El rubio se masajeo la mejilla y se acerco a la pelirrosa que estaba llorando con las manos en la cara. Intentó abrazarla.

-No quiero, alejate de mi... -forcejeó un poco pero al final, se dejó abrazar

-Ya no tengo sentimientos por ella... pero incluso yo... no quiero cortarle aquí, lejos de sus amigos y familia... así que cuando volvamos a Konoha... le cortaré

Sakura se limpió las lagrimas y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esta bien -le acarició la mejilla y le dio un pico- perdón por la bofetada

-Descuida, creo que me la merezco... ¿donde esta ella ahora?

-Fue al supermercado... dijo que te prepararía un almuerzo especial o algo así -Sakura se enfermaba de solo recordar a Hinata- así que estamos solos tu y yo 7u7

-Est... esta bien, supongo que iré a bañarme y...

-No -Sakura tomó el miembro el chico con sus manos- tu no te escaparas de mi 7w7

Lo arrojó a la cama y se subió sobre el. Puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo del chico y apoyo su trasero en el miembro del rubio.

-la ultima vez... esa niña estupida nos interrumpió -el miembro del rubio se puso duro- pero esta vez... voy meterme tu miembro si o si 7w7

-¿Y si Hinata regresa? -el rubio miró a la chica a los ojos

-Entonces tendras que esperar afuera hasta que tu...-lamió su mejilla y le susurró al oido- termines de cogerme 7u7

Comenzó a besarlo intensamente y sin perder el tiempo se quitó la remera junto con su bra. El rubio emocionado le siguió el beso mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de la chica. Ella sonrió un poco al sentir la mano del rubio en su traseo y siguió besandolo.

-Esta vez no te escaparas 7u7 -le dijo la pelirrosa mientras se quitaba de encima

Comenzó a arrodillarse hasta que estuvo a la altura del miembro duro del chico, lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a lamer la punta.

-Mhmmm TwT

-Solo lo estoy lamiendo un poco, aún no te emociones -la pelirrosa tenía un sonrisa juguetona en su rostro

Una vez que todo el pene del chico estaba lubricado con la saliva de joven, se quitó el jean junto con sus bragas y se subió sobre el, puso el miembro del rubio en su vagina y comenzó a meterlo lentamente.

-Mhmmm, se siente bien 7u7

El rubio apretó las nalgas de la pelirrosa con sus manos y la ayudó a moverse rápido. La respiración de ambos se oía agitada. Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo del rubio y lo besó mientras movía sus hacia arriba y abajo rapidamente.

-Ahora me toca 7u7

El rubio dio un habíl giro y la rubia quedó debajo de el, ella sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras el movía sus caderas rapidamente.

-Mhmm eres bueno, realmente muy bueno TwT

La pelirrosa estaba estallando de placer con cada embestida del muchacho y ni siquiera se esforzaba por ocultarlo. El rubio aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Oye, Sakura... hoy es un día seguro?

-Si, Naruto, echalo adentro 7u7

El rubio dió unos ultimos empujes y comenzó a acabar en el utero de la chica.

La pelinegra venía subiendo las escaleras hasta el apartamento, traía una pequeña bolsa con los ingredientes para prepararle "el almuerzo especial" a su chico. Tenía puesto un jean azul y una remera blanca, también llevaba su chamarra blanca y celeste. Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Sakura le abrió la puerta, estaba vestida con una bata de baño.

-¿Y Naruto? -preguntó la pelinegra

-está en la ducha... sudó mucho

\- ¿a que te refieres?

La pelirrosa suspiró antes de seguir.

-Lo olvidaba... eres la inocente princesa Hyuga, pues verás -una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro- tu chico y yo, hemos estado haciendo travesuras ultimamente...

-¿Qué?

-¿No te haz dado cuenta? el ya no te quiere... lo tengo en mi poder, amo a ese chico y me aseguraré de no dejarlo ir jamás

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa, su mirada cambió por una aún más malvada.

-Si... lo había notado, Naruto a tenido olor a perra barata ultimamente...

-¡¿como te atrevés?!

-Pero, no creas que lo tienes conquistado... quizás el anda un poco distraido y no lo culpo, lo eh descuidado un poco... pero eso no volverá a pasar

-¿descuidado? ¿acaso no entiendes que el ya no siente nada por ti? EL ME AMA

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -la pelinegra soltó un suspiro despues de su risa- escuchame, tablita, lo que seas que le hayas echo a mi Naruto no te va s funcionar, el va a estar conmigo de una forma u otra

-¿así que... quieres competir por el?

-No será una competencia, no tienes oportunidad contra mi

Sakura miró a la chica con mucho odio, estaba a punto de reventar.

-Pero... -Hinata le dió una falsa sonrisa amable- mantengamos esta conversación en secreto... que el no lo sepa

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto. La pelirrosa estaba convencida de que Naruto se quedaría con ella.

Hinata estaba terminando el almuerzo especial para Naruto cuando el se apareció en la cocina, también con una bata de baño como la de Sakura.

-Buenos días mi amor -La pelinegra se acercó a el y lo besó en los labios

-Buenos días princesa... ¿que es ese olor? -el rubio comenzó a olfatear Huele rico TwT

-Ahh es mi almuerzo especial, para el mejor novio del mundo -ella sonrió gentilmente y lo miró

Naruto se sintió mal, ella realmente lo amaba, y el la estaba engañando. Su corazón se rompió.

-Ohh mi amor que tierna erés -el la abrazó y le dió un pico ¿estaba recuperando los sentimientos hacia Hinata?

(Hipocritas, todos ellos -.-)

Ella sonrió por el abrazo y le dió otro beso en los labios. La pelinegra le dió la orden de que fuera a sentarse al sofá mientras ella le servía. El rubio hizo caso y fue al sofá grande de la sala, frente a el había una pequeña mesa donde a veces comía y mas adelante estaba la TV.

Pasó un rato hasta que Hinata llegó con el almuerzo especial para su novio, un tazón de Ramen casero que solo ella sabía preparar.

-Naruto, ya está listo tu almuerzo -la joven le llevó un gran tazón con el almuerzo del muchacho

-¿y tu plato? -le preguntó el joven mientras recibía el tazón y lo colocaba en la mesa

-Yo ya comí más temprano junto con Sakura -le dijo con una sonrisa- cuando terminés de comer... quisiera que fueramos a algún lado ¿quieres?

-Si no hay problema -le sonrió- dejame terminar e iremos

El chico comenzó a comer y ella tomó asiento a su lado, miraba la TV mientras el comía. Había pasado un momento, la chica estaba recostada en el hombro del rubio.

-¿Ya quieres salir? -le preguntó el rubio

-De hecho... pensé en algo mejor 7u7

-y dime... ¿que tienes en mente?

-tomemos una ducha juntos... solo los dos -le susurró al oido

Al rubio se le erizó la piel por unos instantes.

-Pero yo ya me duché...

-Si pero yo no... acompañame, si?

El rubio sonrió y ambos caminaron al baño de la mano.

Mientras la pelirrosa estaba en su cuarto escribiendo una carta a la Hokage:

 _Lady Tsunade._ _Escribo esta carta para expresar mi disgusto y total desacuerdo con el hecho de que haya enviado a Hinata. Ahora Naruto no podrá estudiar ya que tendrá una distracción. Le ruego que haga lo posible para alejar a Hinata de Naruto hasta que el termine sus estudios. Sin nada mas que decir me despido de usted._ _-Sakura Haruno_

La joven estaba en total desacuerdo con la decisión de la hokage. Realmente odiaba a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en la ducha. Hinata estaba de espaldas a Naruto, lavandose los pechos y el abdomen. El estaba embobado viendo su trasero y su espalda. La muchacha tenía el cabello recogido.

\- Naruto ¿me ayudas con la espalda?

-Si, claro 7u7

El rubio puso algo de jabón en sus manos y comenzo a limpiar la espalda de la chica, Hinata se estremeció al sentir las manos del chico, realmente le gustaba que la tocara. Una vez acabó con la espalda de la chica bajó a su trasero.

-No, ahí no -le dijo con una voz juguetona- travieso

El rubio no hizo caso y siguio masajeando su trasero, llevo su mano derecha mas abajo y comenzó a acariciar la vagina de la pelinegra.

-Mhmmm -la chica solto un suspiro de placer y apoyo sus pechos y mejilla en la pared, entregandole el trasero al chico.

El muchacho sonrió y siguió frotando el clitorís de Hinata, su miembro ya estaba duro. se acercó un poco a ella, su sexo quedaba justo para el miembro del chico, la muchacha tenía la estatura perfecta. Naruto tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la vagina de la pelinegra, ella tenía un expresió pervertida.

-Metemelo ya -estaba emocionada

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a meterselo lentamente, Hinata soltó un suspiro y un gemido a medida que el pene del muchacho entraba en ella.

-Oh Naruto, ya te extrañaba...

-Yo también te extrañé 7u7

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, la vagina de la chica se acostumbraba al pene del muchacho poco a poco. Se volteó y atrajo al chico hacia ella, levantó su pierna y la puso en el hombro del rubio.

-Me gusta esta posición -dijo Naruto mientras embestía a la pelinegra un poco mas rápido

Ella sonrió y besó al muchacho directo en los labios. Algo en Naruto volvía a surgir ¿sentimientos hacia Hinata?

-Te amo, Naruto, te amo mucho

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a moverse más rápido, las piernas de la chica comenzaron a temblar y por poco se cae, pero Naruto la tenía en sus brazos y no la dejaría caer. Ella sonrió y le dió un tierno beso.

-Podemos seguir en el suelo de la bañera ¿quieres? -la pelinegra se puso a cuatro patas y lo miro pervertidamente

-Por mi no hay problema 7u7

El se arrodilló detras de Hinata y la penetró sin previo aviso mientras la tomaba de sus caderas. El rubio se estremeció al sentir las calidas paredes internas de la muchacha apretandolo.

-Mhmmmm Hinata, te amo TwT

Se movió más rapido y le dió nalgadas, perdido en el placer. Los gemidos de las chica se escapaban a medida que el joven la embestía. Llegó a su punto máximo, sacó su miembro y se levantó.

-bebelo TwT

Hinata captó en seguida y se llevó el miembro del chico a la boca con una sonrisa, a medida que el espeso liquido salía, ella se lo tragaba.

-Mhmm... diag, sabe raro -sonrió y lo miro directo a los ojos

Naruto le acaricio la mejilla y le dió un tierno beso.

Los días pasaron, Sakura no recibió respuesta de la hokage con respecto a la carta que había enviado. De todas formas, al día siguiente ya debían volver a Konoha.

Sakura se encontraba preparando su maleta en la habitación, estaba algo frustrada ya que en los ultimos días Naruto había estado dandole más atención a Hinata. De vez en cuando el rubio lo hacía con la pelirrosa, pero ella sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz del rubio hizo que la joven diera un pequeño brinco.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te acordaste que aún vivo? -se la notaba un poco molesta

-De hecho... -el rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás- Hinata no está, y yo tengo un gran problema

La pelirrosa sintió el miembro duro del chico apoyarse en su trasero, esto la enfadó y le dió una bofetada.

-Yo no soy tu juguete, no puedes buscarme cada vez que tengas ganas y tu noviecita no esté

El rubio soltó un pequeña risa.

-¿Y que es lo que eh estado haciendo hasta ahora? -su voz sonó firme

El pequeño corazoncito de la pelirrosa se rompió.

-Eres un estupido... sal de mi cuarto, vete ya

Naruto sonrió. La pelirrosa se quedó destrozada, no quería ver al rubio nunca más.

-Te dije que te fueras, SAL AHORA

El rubio no hizo caso.

-solo estoy bromeando...

-¿me estas haciendo daño sabes?

-Oye... no quiero dejar a Hinata, pero tampoco quiero dejarte a ti -el muchacho soltó un suspiro- nunca debimos haber iniciado esto..

-si, tienes razón -ella estaba molesta- pensé que lograría que te quedaras conmigo...

Naruto la miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento... pero amo a Hinata

La pelirrosa hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar, pero decidió respetar la decisión.

-Descuida Naruto, yo... yo puedo ser la otra

El chico se sonrojó por el repentino cambio de actitud de la muchacha. Primero no quería ser un juguete ¿y ahora se le ofrecía?

-¿Disculpa?

La ojiverdes se le acercó y lo abrazó.

-se que no puedo competir con ella... pero... puedo estar disponible para ti cuando me quieras, a escondidas de Hinata -tenía una picara sonrisa

El sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Yo no creo que deba hacerlo... pero... supongo que está bien 7u7

-ese es mi chico -ella sonrió y lo besó- te quiero... y se que tu quieres a Hinata pero... al menos dejame ser tu amante

-Deseo concedido...

Al día siguiente, los tres volvieron a Konoha. Sakura le dijo a Hinata que se retiraba de la batalla. Naruto sería todo suyo, pero cuando la pelinegra no estaba, Sakura iba a ver al rubio para ayudarlo connsu tarea TwT

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yyyyyyy así termina este fanfic. tuve muchos problemas con el final, no sabía muy bien como finalizarlo. Aún así ahí esta el final, había pensado 3 finales y este es el que más me gustó. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y gracias a aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta historia. Si quieren leer más hay un fanfic sobre Resident evil que escribí hace unas semanas, se los recomiendo mucho. Sin nada más que decir me despido de ustedes, Nos leemos.


End file.
